The Honda Curse
by awesomealixe
Summary: what if tohrus family was cursed and little tohru had a sister! read through to see who tohrus relatives story unfolds and how the sohmas act when they may find the cure to the curse!
1. Chapter 1

The Honda curse

Summary: what if Tohru had a sister and a curse ( collab with soul eater and elfen lied) This is my first story so any kind of comments accept hater comments.

KyoxTohru YukixOC

Chapter 1: memories

Tohru's POV

I woke up this morning with the feeling that something was going to happen today, it was like I had a drum banging against my chest.

"Miss Honda?" Said a soft gentle voice

"Ah? Oh Yuki good morning! What would you like for breakfast?" I said very casually 'WHY DID I SAY THAT NOW I SOUND VERY DISORGANISED!'

I gently gazed at the handsomely tall man which stood before me, you must think I have a crush on Yuki but I'm already in relationship…. With Kyo an incredibly strong boy with orange hair he was a bit aggressive but he's calmed down a lot! Although I do feel bad for Yuki due to since he is cursed like the rest of the Sohmas he feels like it's hard to be accepted.

I've learnt a lot about the curse like that if they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transform unless…. They are hugged by someone else that is cursed, every time I say the word 'cursed' I feel like I know someone else who is cursed who is not a Sohma, maybe my imagination.

"Maybe a delicious bowl of your miso soup with some steamed rice?" Yuki answered.

"Sure that sound great" I nodded.

I went to the roof to find my wonderful Kyo resting on the grey panels "Kyo breakfast will be ready soon!" Kyo turned to me and smiled I felt like I would just jump into his arms! He looked so… so perfect!

Kyo's POV

Tohru entered the room with our breakfast, she looked so beautiful wearing a cute pink dress that was a bit higher than her knees, and she also wore the sweet white pumps she bought last summer. She's my one and only love!

Lucy's POV

I felt tears falling down my steel heavy mask, I am only in this mask due to I am a monster, I have the ability to be able to turn any part of my body into a weapon and I have long 25 metre semi-clear arms which come of my back which are also known as vectors, the thing is I am a murderer, I killed 23 people in 5 minutes, my kind is known as diclonius there were thousands of us I was the first it was thanks to me all the diclonius were brought to life but the people in this asylum killed them, leaving me. Although I'm not alone, I have a sister called Tohru Honda, I last saw her when I was 6 she was 5 back then, she's not cursed though, I will tell you my curse.

'the first Honda girl in my family will be cursed, but many Honda girls were born but they were killed as soon as they were born, then in 1995 I was born then my sister following, the curse was forgotten but my mum knew I was dangerous, I killed my father in front of Tohru and my mum at the age of 6, my mum took Tohru and locked her in the bathroom and called the police and then I was tortured and now I'm here'

Hoped u luved it rate and review!

Xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox Awesomealixe ;)


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Chapter 2 the meeting

Lucy's POV

This is it, my final chance, if I fail, they will definitely kill me.

My vectors gently relieved themselves from being in my back I felt a big burst of energy, but I knew if I wasted it I wouldn't be able to be free!

My vectors sliced through the head of a guard so suddenly he didn't even have time to scream as the ruby liquid poured from the inside of his skull. The other guards noticed and one guard pressed the alarm near me, I turned and looked at him as sweat fell from his head as he hit the alarm button my vectors ripped his arms off as his piercing screams made my ears ring my vector forcefully punched his heart out of his weak chest, the other guard who looked quite young started firing his gun at me my vectors deflected each golden bullet 'wow this idiot doesn't understand that I'm not getting hurt' using my remaining vectors I released myself from the metal containment which I was trapped in for 12 years, as I touched the cold steel ground on my bare feet I removed my mask revealing my pale skin, cyan orbs and long cyan hair which touched my ankles, I took gentle steps trying to remember the moment I set myself free, the man shook as I walked towards him, I reached him I looked down with my bloody tears falling to the ground, my small frail hand covered his face as I made a gap for his muddy eyes to see me, " be sure to say hello to a Kyoko Honda for me" I said fiercely as murder swam into my eyes I gazed into his eyes as he tried to struggle my vector broke his neck, I dropped the lifeless corpse and made my way to the door, as usual it was locked I then threw my arm up and a long pointed blade released its self from my arm smashing the door, I was now to kill anyone in my way and escape.

Tohru's POV

I came home from school with Yuki and Kyo to see Shigure in front of TV watching the news, something about a murderer going rampage in a prison.

"Can you believe somebody can be so full of rage they can kill guards and escape from their cell with no weapon? ANND it's a GIRL!" Shigure screamed like a school girl

"Don't be so sexist!" Yuki pouted.

"humph…. Anywayyyyy Tohrrrruuuuu whats for dinner?" Shigure asked almost dribbling.

"I was thinking maybe we can go out late and go to this new british restaurant, it will be my treat!"

Lucy's POV

I was hurt my arm bleeding, blood covered, my heart was hurting, at least I'm almost out I turned right to see a large door with a large lock on it, my vectors started punching the door as one of the doors broke of and I walked out. I breathed in the open air, I walked to the edge of the cliff as I heard I trigger I turned around to hear a gun, then I felt a large pain against my chest , blood cover my baggy white shirt and blue shorts with the text 'project 1' I then knew I had been shot, I had to hurry before I go back to fight, "those mortals don't even know that I live forever" I chucked slightly as I was in pain, then there it was the loud gunshot, my head. It hurt. I was bleeding. I fell in to the frozen sea but as I swam away with the current I knew I was the one who won the fight and now to get my prize…to see Tohru, I knew where she lived, grandpa sent letters saying where she was ,I was shown them but I only read the address.

I found it! It was luckily still broad daylight! As I found myself gasping at the sight of the beautiful house.

Tohru's POV

I was just daydreaming about something while gazing out the door, I was in a dilemma, I keep dreaming about a beautiful girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, and wait was it even blue? I kept hearing screaming, it sounded like mum, maybe she was scared, did I scare her?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"Kyo screamed

I turned to see a beautiful girl with long neon blue hair and neon eyes, she was covered in blood, she had major wounds, then felt a bit woooosh in my head, I REMEBERED? THAT'S LUCY? Lucy? LUCY!

It came back to me, she was my sister I remember being told about the curse and everything!

"LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?"I shrieked

Authors note: hope u liked will try to get chapter three done soon, do u like the story so far?x

Spoiler alert: yuki may find love, but with who


End file.
